Karena Orang Yang Cuek Adalah Orang Yang Perhatian
by NaomiZizah
Summary: Taufan jatuh sakit! lalu siapa yg merawatnya?


Genre : Family

Rated : T

WARN ! OOC!Halilintar, OOC!Taufan, Typo(s), Bahasa Tercampur atau kurang jelas (akibat habis baca fanfic berbahasa malay)

Happy Read!

Sore itu, Terlihat BoBoiBoy Bersaudara yang sedang melakukan aktivitas masing-masing

Halilintar yang sedang membaca buku di dapur sembari menemani Gempa

Taufan yang tumben-tumbennya tidur di kamar

Gempa yang sedang memasak makan malam di dapur

Blaze dan Ice yang sedang bermain Monopoli di kamar mereka

Thorn dan Solar yang berada di kebun

Di Dapur

"Kak Hali" panggil Gempa

"apaan?" jawab Hali tanpa mengallihkan pandangannya

"Kak Taufan mana? kok tumben gaada suaranya?" Tanya Gempa

"hm? paling lagi sama Blaze, atau Thorn" ucap Hali

"Tapi, Blaze lagi di kamar berdua dengan Ice, Thorn lagi di kebun sama Solar" ujar Gempa

"eh? coba aku cek di kamar" lalu, ia beranjak ke lantai 2 dimana kamar Taufan berada

Tok...Tok...Tok...

"Taufan? kau ada di dalam?"

Tidak ada sahutan

"hufftt... terpaksa pakai cara ini" ucap Hali

Hali berjalan ke arah yang bertolak-belakang, lalu ia pergi ke kamarnya

Krieettt...

Pintu terbuka lebar, terlihat tempat tidur Queen size berseprai merah, disertai beberapa barang yang lain, serta sebuah pintu yang terhubung ke kamar Taufan

ia membuka pintu tersebut dan...

...melihat seorang penghuni kamar sedang tertidur di atas ranjangnya

"Taufan?" ucap Hali

"e-eh? Kak Hali? bagaimana bisa?" tanya Taufan

"lewat situ" Hali menunjukkan jari telunjuknya ke arah pintu

Taufan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, lalu ia duduk di tepi kasurnya

Hali mendekat ke arah tempat tidur Taufan dan ikut duduk di sana

"kenapa tiba-tiba kamu gak mau keluar dari sini?" tanya Hali

"ng-"

"dan kenapa mukamu kayak pucat? Kau sakit?"

"emm... Itu-"

Ucapan Taufan terhenti saat ketika Hali menggerakkan punggung tangannya ke leher Taufan

"Eh? Kau demam?!"

"i-iya"Jawab Taufan

"Kenapa gak bilang dari tadi, sih? Yaudah aku ke bawah dulu ambil obat Paracetamol" ucap Hali

MikuChaan12️

Saat Hali sampai di dapur ia melihat tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana

Lalu ia berbalik ke arah ruang tamu

"Gemm... Mana kau?"

"Kak Gempa lagi pergi, gatau kemana. Kenapa emang?" sahut Ice yang tiba-tiba berada di belakangnya

"Ohh. Ngga sih, cuma mau nanya" ucap Halilintar

"Nanya apa?"

"Kotak obat ditaro dimana? Aku cari kok gak ketemu ya "

"Kotak obat ada di lemari dapur yang disebelah kiri" jawab Ice

Lalu, Halilintar berjalan menuju lemari yang dimaksudkan oleh Ice

Halilintar membuka kotak obat yang telah ia ambil dari lemari dan mengambil sebuah Paracetamol dan segelas air untuk Taufan

Tiba Tiba...

"Emang siapa yang demam?"

"Waaa!!"

Brukk...

"Pfftt..."

"Kau ini, jangan ngagetin orang napa.." ucap Halilintar

"Gak ada yang ngagetin, kamunya aja yang kagetan "

"Hhh... Iyadeh iya "

"Siapa yang demam?" Gempa mengulang pertanyaannya

"Taufan, tadi aku cek demamnya 39" ucap Halilintar

"Oh.. Yasudah, nanti aku buatkan bubur untuknya" balas Gempa

MikuChaan12️

"Taufan, ini Obatnya" ucap Halilintar pada Taufan sambil menyodorkan sebuah pil paracetamol

"Terima Kasih. Btw kak Hali gak ke sekolah?" tanya Taufan, lalu memasukkan sebuah obat yang memang sudah berada di tangannya dan meneguk segelas air putih

"Gak. Hujan kan? Jadi kegiatannya ditunda semua" jawab Halilintar

"Oh ok.."

️MikuChaan12️

Gempa dan Ice sedang berada di dapur untuk mempersiapkan makan malam mereka, Gempa memasak Bubur untuk Taufan dan Nasi Goreng untuknya dan yang lain

Sedangkan Ice membuat segelas Teh Hangat dan enam gelas Teh Dingin serta tujuh gelas air putih yang tidak dingin

"Kak Gem.." sahut Ice

"Apa?"

"Tehnya dikasih Lemon gak?"

"Yang dingin kasih, yang panas jangan" jawab Gempa

"Ok! Ini yg panas buat siapa?" tanya Ice

"Itu buat Taufan" jawab Gempa

"Oh ok!"

Skip Time

18.30

Semua sudah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka, lalu Halilintar mengambil sebuah mangkuk berisi bubur yang berada di atas meja dapur

Dan ia pergi ke kamar Taufan kembali

"Taufan, ini buburnya" ucap Halilintar pada Taufan yang sedang berbaring

"Terima kasih, Kak Hali" balas Taufan sambil membangkitkan(?) dirinya dari posisi tidurnya

Lalu ia melahap makanannya

"Hn." sahut Halilintar

"Sudah selesai,"

"Yaudah minum obatnya" balas Halilintar

"Nanti dulu, ya?" sahut Taufan

"Sekarang. Biar bisa langsung tidur" balas Halilintar

"Iya deh.." lalu, Taufan meminum obatnya

"Dah, sana tidur" ucap Halilintar

"Ok.." setelah itu, Taufan membaringkan tubuhnya, ia tidur dengan posisi miring ke arah belakang/berlawanan(?). Melihat adiknya sudah tertidur, Halilintar berbalik arah menuju tempat tidur Taufan, dan menaruh tangannya diatas kepala adiknya dan...

"Get Well Soon, Taufan~" ucap Halilintar sambil mengusap-usap(?) puncak kepala Taufan. Setelah itu ia berbalik arah kembali menuju pintu yang tersambung(?) dengan kamarnya

Chiko : Tumben si Hali Perhatian, kau kasih apaan?

Me : racun tikus :v

Hali : Heh~

Me : canda lah~~

MikuChaan12️

"Hei, Gempa" ucap Halilintar pada Gempa yang sedang menonton TV

"Hm?"

"Jaga Taufan, aku mau keluar dulu sebentar" ucap Halilintar

"Ok. Kamu mau kemana?" tanya Gempa

"Mau ke toko buku," jawab Halilintar

"Ngapain ke toko buku?" tanya Gempa kembali

"Ya beli buku lah, masa ke toko buku beli es krim " jawab Halilintar

"Oh ya juga "

"Yaudah aku berangkat dulu,"

"Oq"

30 Menit Kemudian

"Enghh.." lenguh Taufan karena kepalanya yang terlalu pusing

"K-kak Hali?" ucap Taufan sambil berusaha untuk duduk(?) dan menyenderkan kepalanya ke tembok yang ada di kepala ranjangnya(?)

"Ughh.. Pusingnya" keluh Taugan sambil memegang kepalanya

Tok.. Tok...

"Si-siapa?" ucap Taufan dan membenarkan posisi duduknya

'Ini Gempa' ucap seseorang yang berada di balik pintu

"Ma-Masuk saja" ucap Taufan

Krriiett...

"Aku mengganggu?" tanya Gempa pada Taufan sembari menutup pintu kamar Taufan

"Ngga kok- adeh..." jawab Taufan yang terus memegang kepalanya karena pusing

"Jangan bangun dulu, tiduran aja.. Biar kamunya istirahat" ucap Gempa

"I-iya deh.." sahut Taufan sambil membaringkan tubuhnya. "Oh ya.. Kak Hali mana?" lanjutnya

"Kak Hali lagi ke toko buku" jawab Gempa

"Ouh.. Yaudah" ucap Taufan

"Yaudah aku mau masak makan malam dulu, kak Taufan iatirahat ya" ucap Gempa

"Oke"

Setelah itu, Taufan tertidur kembali karena terlalu pusing

Satu jam kemudian, Halilintar telah kembali dari toko buku dan sedang rebahan di atas sofa bersama Gempa yang sudah selesai memasak

"Kau masak apa" tanya Halilintar

"Cuma nasi goreng, itu aja yg ada bahannya" jawab Gempa

"Oh.. Yaudah. Aku mau ke kamar Taufan dulu ya" ucap Halilintar yang langsung beranjak dari sofa ke lantai dua dimana kamar Taufan berada

Krieett

Saat pintu kamar Taufan terbuka, terlihat Taufan sedang tidur di atas kasurnya

"Taufan.." panggil Halilintar

"Ughh..kak Hali" ucap Taufan

"Apa, Fan? Masih pusing?" tanya Halilintar

"I-iya- ukhh" keluh Taufan

"Yaudah kamu tiduran aja dulu disini, aku mau ambil makanmu dulu sekalian aku makan"

Setelah Halilintar selesai makan, ia terus membawakan makanan unruk Taufan yang sedari tadi nunggu di kamarnya

"Fan, ini makanannya" ucap Halilintar begitu sampai di ambang pintu

"Iya," jawab Taufan yang langsung bangun dari posisi tidurnya

Dengan langkah agak cepat, Halilintar menaruh makanan Taufan di meja uang berada dibsebelah tempat tidur, ia segera membantu Adiknya yang sedang berusaha duduk dan menyenderkan kepala Taufan ke kepala ranjang

"Adeh- pusing" lenguh Taufan yang langsung memegang kepalanya

"Makan dulu, terus minum obat, kalo udah baru boleh tidur lagi.. Kali ini aku temankan kamu tidur" ucap Halilintar

"I-iya"

"Nih, buka mulutnya" perintah Halilintar yang terus di turuti oleh Taufan

Setelah Taufan selesai makan, Halilintar mengambilkan obat milik Taufan yang berada di atas mejanya dan membantu Taufan yang sedang menahan pusing dan panas akibat Demam yang dideritanya

Setelah Taufan selesai minum obat, mereka berdua bersiap untuk Tidur

Mereka sudah berada dalam posisi tidur

"Kak Hali" panggil Taufan

"Ya?" jawab Halilintar

"Kok kakak pengen bantu Taufan hari ini? Biasanya ngga mau :v" tanya Taufan yang terus disambut kekehan(?) dari Halilintar

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku cuma.. Gak tega ngeliat kamu menderita kaya gini" jawab Halilintar

"Ouh.. Kakak gak keberatan sama sekali kan? Kalo keberatan, kakak bisa tinggalkan Taufan sekarang" ucap Taufan dengan nada yang agak sedih

"Ehh.. Siapa bilang? Aku gak keberatan sama sekali kok. Kalo aku keberatan, udah lama kali aku tinggalin kamu" balas Halilintar sambil memeluk Taufan, guna menenangkan adiknya

"Jadi kakak gak keberatan sama sekali? Kupikir iya" ucap Taufan

"Ya enggak lah.. Mau kamu itu jahat, baik, pinter, bodoh kamu tetap Adikku" ucap Halilintar yang mengeratkan pelukkannya, takut Taufan nangis lah wey :V

"Kalau begitu, kakak mau menjadi Pelindungku untuk selama-lamanya?" tanya Taufan yang melonggarkan pelukkan dan mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat wajah kakak satu-satunya

"Of course, i will" balas Halilintar yang tersenyum kecil, dan menarik Taufan kembali ke pelukkannya

"Thank you, Kak Hali" kali ini, Taufan membalas pelukkan dari kakaknya dan tertidur pulas setelah itu.

End~

Maaf ya,

Harusnya Miku udh publish ini dari bulan lalu

Tapi apadaya, kehapus sama adek :')

Yaudahlah, buat ulang :)

Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan kata

Silahkan berikan kritik saran untuk kedepannya

Sekian dan Terima Kasih :)

-Miku

Bonus UwU

Di Ruang Tamu

Gempa, Blaze dan Ice habis dsrinkamar Taufan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi

"Enak banget kak Taufan bisa akrab sama kak Hali"-Blaze

"Iyaa.. Jadi kepengen QwQ"-Ice

"Itu kan karena kak Taufan adek kesayangannya kak Hali, jadi gitu lah"-Gempa

"Eh? Bukannya kak Taufan itu sifatnya sebelas duabelas sama kak Blaze ya?"-Ice

"Emang, sama sama bikin sakit kepala, tapi kalian tau?"-Gempa

"Tau apa?"-Blaze dan Ice

"Kak Taufan kalo bercanda gak pernah serius, kalo udah kelewatan, dia bisa ngerasa bersalah banget"-Gempa

"Eh? Yakah? Kok kak Gempa bisa tau?"-Blaze

"Teori anak kembar "-Gempa

"-_-" Blaze dan Ice

Satu hulan setelah itu, Taufan sudah sembuh dari demamnya yang bertahan selama tiga hari, banyak perubahan yang dialami oleh Taufan

Salah satunya, Taufan sudah tidak terlalu jahil sama kakaknya lagi, malah jadi lebih deket ada lah

Halilintar yang selalu melindungi Taufan dan Sebaliknya, Taufan juga selalu melindungi Halilintar

Sementara Gempa, Blaze, Ice, Thorn dan Solar mendukung kedua kakaknya

Tamat~


End file.
